Ma meilleure amie
by Emma Laviche
Summary: Bella et Edward sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Cependant, ils doivent se séparer pour poursuivre leurs études à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. La veille de leur départ, ils comettront l'irréparable.


_**Ma meilleure amie**_

Après avoir inspiré profondément, je posai délicatement mes doigts sur le clavier de l'instrument et entamai la triste mélodie qui rythmait les battements de mon cœur depuis déjà quelques temps.

Les diverses partitions entreposées sur le pupitre du piano ne me servaient à rien. Mes mains remuaient toutes seules pendant que mon regard s'échappait au travers de la fenêtre voisine afin d'admirer les reflets sombres et cruels de cette maudite nuit d'été. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. La pluie s'abattait bruyamment sur les carreaux de verre alentours, se mêlant ainsi à la musique qui emplissait la pièce de notes légères.

Pour le moins déstabilisé, je fermai les yeux un instant. Les gammes se délièrent avec une facilité remarquable et s'envolèrent vers les aigus. La berceuse devint plus tendre encore. Les souvenirs de notre amitié m'assaillirent de plein fouet et quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

Bella allait me manquer.

Nous avions tous deux atteint un âge qui rimait avec dépendance et liberté. Pourtant, nous allions bientôt être séparés sans pouvoir y remédier. Elle rêvait de devenir journaliste. Quant à moi, je voulais intégrer l'une des plus prestigieuses universités de droit de la Côte Est des États-Unis. Malgré toute notre bonne volonté, nous étions condamnés à poursuivre nos études à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Le grand départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Son avion décollait à midi en direction de la Californie, le mien vers dix-sept heures. Et même s'il nous restait encore quelques heures à partager, j'avais déjà l'impression de l'avoir perdue. Les minutes filaient beaucoup trop vite. Ma respiration s'affolait, mon cœur tambourinait toujours plus fort. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de ma meilleure amie.

Dès notre plus jeune âge, Bella et moi avions découvert qu'une multitude de points communs nous unissaient. Au fil des années, nous avions appris à nous connaître de plus près pour finalement devenir inséparables.

Liés comme les doigts de la main, nous avions construit une carapace autour de nous pour nous protéger, ne laissant quiconque pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette bulle de bonheur qui nous appartenait toujours. Et depuis mon enfance, Bella était mon unique confidente tout comme je l'étais pour elle.

Au lycée, les choses avaient pris une tournure bien plus importante. D'abord inquiets puis surpris et enfin résignés, nos parents respectifs avaient fini par nous autoriser à dormir ensemble de temps à autre.

Nous étions très proches certes. Malgré tout, aucun de nous n'avait jamais essayé d'aller plus loin. Notre amitié nous suffisait, du moins je voulais le croire. J'avais bien trop peur de briser ce lien si fort qui nous était propre.

Je terminai le morceau d'un air mélancolique, toutes mes pensées lui étant consacrées. J'abandonnai mon instrument et quittai la pièce en vitesse. Après avoir enfilé une veste chaude, je saisis le disque posé sur le rebord de mon bureau puis descendis les marches quatre à quatre pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée désert. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée le plus vite possible et m'engouffrai à l'extérieur d'un pas décidé, faisant face à une pénombre bleutée sous une pluie battante. Une fois à bord de mon véhicule, je mis le contact et démarrai en trombe, pressé de retrouver Bella.

En arrivant au coin de sa rue, je me garai sur le bas-côté, à quelques mètres de chez elle pour ne pas être repéré par ses parents. Je courus pendant plusieurs minutes sous une averse torrentielle. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, je passai sous une haie de lauriers sans faire de bruit et atteignis sa demeure le souffle court.

Comme à mon habitude, je me dépêchai d'agripper la première branche du somptueux sapin qui trônaient dans le jardin et grimpai prudemment. Ce que j'aperçus en arrivant à hauteur de sa chambre me stupéfia. Ma respiration devint erratique, des milliers de picotements vinrent se loger au fond de mon ventre. Et malgré les litres d'eau qui se déversaient toujours sur moi, je me pétrifiai sans plus oser faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle était entièrement nue.

De toute mon existence, je n'avais jamais vu pareille beauté. La peau lactescente de mon amie reflétait la lumière de la Lune de manière étonnante. Ses formes généreuses, la plupart du temps masquées par d'infâmes vêtements, étaient désormais à la merci de tous. Ses jambes galbés, ses fesses rebondies, son ventre plat, ses seins fermes… Tout en elle appelait à la corruption. Tout en elle me fascinait.

Alors oui, j'avais déjà entraperçu ses fesses et même un sein durant toutes ces années d'amitié. Mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de contempler tout ça plus d'une demi-seconde, et encore moins en cachette comme j'étais en train de le faire. Les conséquences en étaient tout autre.

Ma bonne conscience m'incita à détourner les yeux mais je ne pus m'y résoudre très longtemps. Comme envoûté par son innocence, je fus presque déçu lorsqu'elle enfila de beaux sous-vêtements noirs ainsi que son pyjama habituel.

Je fus obligé de patienter quelques minutes pour retrouver mon calme. Lorsque je jugeai l'attente suffisante, je m'avançai calmement vers la fenêtre puis toquai à la vitre. Au moment où les prunelles brillantes de ma meilleure amie se posèrent sur moi, je rougis légèrement en repensant à mon voyeurisme indécent.

Elle vint m'ouvrir sans tarder et, après avoir soigneusement posé un pied sur le rebord humide de l'ouverture, je sautai à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« Tu es en avance, remarqua-t-elle tout bas.

― Je ne pouvais plus attendre » lui avouai-je la gorge nouée.

Elle se rapprocha tout doucement de moi et m'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Je déposai un doux baiser sur son front. Elle nicha son visage au creux de mon cou et me renifla sans aucune discrétion.

Lorsqu'elle se recula enfin, j'eus bien du mal à ne pas zyeuter son décolleté trempé par ma faute. Habitude que j'avais appris à contrôler pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit.

« Tu es tout mouillé, reprit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Ne bouge pas, je reviens » continua-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de sa salle de bain privée.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête timidement avant de retirer ma veste pour la déposer près du radiateur. Bella revint une poignée de secondes plus tard. Elle me tendit une serviette bleue dont je m'emparai sans hésitation.

« Merci. »

Elle m'offrit un sourire rayonnant et prit place sur le rebord de son lit. Je me séchai grossièrement puis m'assis à ses côtés en passant un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules. Elle vint instinctivement plaquer son visage contre mon torse et j'en profitai pour caresser ses beaux cheveux bruns.

Malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce, je ne mis pas longtemps à deviner ses pleurs. Sa tristesse me brisa le cœur.

« Ne pleure pas, l'implorai-je en séchant ses larmes.

― Je… Edward je…

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Je ne veux pas partir, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te quitter.

― Moi non plus » conclus-je d'un air las en renforçant ma prise autour de son corps frêle.

Dehors, l'orage gronda et le déluge reprit de plus belle.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

― Je ne sais pas Bella. Le plus tôt possible, je te le jure.

― Tu vas me manquer.

― Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, admis-je d'un ton faible en essayant tant bien que mal d'être fort pour elle. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose » enchaînai-je pour changer de sujet.

Je la repoussai gentiment et me relevai en vitesse. Après avoir farfouillé dans la poche de mon manteau, je récupérai le disque que j'avais apporté avec moi et l'insérai dans le lecteur posé sur l'étagère murale. Dès lors, une première mélodie résonna dans la pièce.

« J'ai écrit cet album pour toi, lui expliquai-je. Pour que tu puisses m'écouter jouer n'importe quand.

― Merci Edward.

― Tu es ma muse. »

À ces mots, ses joues prirent une délicate teinte rosée. Je me réinstallai près d'elle à la hâte. Elle déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur le dos de ma main et caressa ma paume avec tendresse, me faisant frissonner déraisonnablement.

« Tu as froid ? s'enquit-elle en ayant remarqué mes tremblements.

― Un peu, mentis-je.

― Mettons-nous sous la couette, nous serons plus à l'aise.

― Tu as raison. »

J'ôtai mes chaussures et me glissai dans le lit avec elle.

« Tu devrais peut-être retirer ton pantalon, il est encore mouillé… » éluda-t-elle avant de rabattre la couette sur nous.

Après lui avoir offert un sourire crispé, je déboutonnai mon jean et fis couler mon vêtement le long de mes jambes pour le jeter négligemment par terre. J'enroulai autour de ma taille la serviette qu'elle m'avait prêtée un peu plus tôt. Bella retrouva bientôt sa position favorite, blottie contre moi.

« Tu sens bon, m'avoua-t-elle.

― Toi aussi, lui répondis-je d'une voix basse tout en reniflant sa fragrance délicate.

― Tu m'écriras ? s'enquit-elle après avoir marqué une courte pause.

― Je t'appellerai tous les jours, la rectifiai-je.

― Je ne veux pas te perdre. Promets-moi que la distance ne changera rien à notre amitié, m'implora-t-elle soucieuse.

― Je te le promets. »

Je caressai sa pommette du bout des doigts, le cœur lourd.

« Ce morceau est sublime, reprit-elle en faisant référence à sa propre berceuse.

― Cette piste porte ton nom, _Bella._ »

Elle embrassa ma joue en signe de remerciements. Délicatement, elle renforça notre étau et glissa une jambe entre mes cuisses. Rien de très excitant en somme. J'avais l'habitude de plus. Mais les choses me paraissaient bien différentes depuis que j'avais posé mon regard sur son corps nu. Aussi, ma respiration se mit à accélérer et je me fis violence pour chasser sa nudité de mon esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me questionna-t-elle intriguée en mettant un terme à mes rêveries.

― Rien, pourquoi ?

― Tu es étrange » ajouta-t-elle tout en plongeant son regard chocolat dans le mien.

Pour simple réponse, j'embrassai son front avec délicatesse puis détournai les yeux, gêné. Le silence s'installa entre nous. Un silence reposant. Avec beaucoup de courage, je réussis à orienter mes pensées vers quelque chose de plus sérieux, et du plus triste aussi.

Dans quelques heures, Bella quittait la ville. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle. Qui allait partager mes nuits ? Qui allait me réconforter ? Qu'allais-je devenir loin d'elle ?

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

― Je pense à toi Bella, lui avouai-je incertain.

― Et moi je pense à toi » conclut-elle en plaquant sa main chaude contre mon torse.

Elle se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur mon ventre. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer son attouchement anodin. Cependant, elle arrêta tout lorsque je poussai un soupir de bien-être.

« Continue, tu me fais du bien » l'encourageai-je.

Elle s'empourpra et s'empara de l'ourlet de ma chemise afin de passer ses doigts sous le tissu. Elle reprit ses caresses à même ma peau cette fois-ci, mon plaisir n'en fut que plus grand.

« Tu as la peau douce » me dit-elle timidement.

Je lui souris chaleureusement et crus devenir dingue lorsque son index frôla l'élastique de mon boxer. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Mais tous mes efforts s'évaporèrent en une fraction de seconde lorsque ses mains atteignirent mes pectoraux pour cajoler mes tétons. Je poussai un gémissement rauque en me sentant durcir petit à petit.

Je n'avais plus la moindre notion de temps ni d'espace. Ce que je voulais était désormais plus qu'évident. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Bella était ma meilleure amie.

Lorsque ses caresses atteignirent la limite du supportable, je saisis sa main baladeuse pour la replacer par-dessus ma chemise. Indécise, elle releva le visage vers moi et changea de position. Son genou vint malencontreusement heurter ma virilité, je m'en voulus aussitôt de ne pas avoir gardé mon pantalon. Si tel avait été le cas, elle n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué mon érection.

« Je suis désolée, maugréa-t-elle gênée en se mordant la lèvre.

― Ce n'est rien » continuai-je d'un ton grave, me mentant à moi-même.

Bien entendu, elle avait déjà frôlé mon sexe à plusieurs reprises lorsque nous dormions ensemble. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'une érection nocturne. Il s'agissait de mon désir. Désir que j'avais trop souvent refoulé.

Elle me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes puis replaça son visage près de mon torse comme si de rien n'était. Calmement, elle attrapa ma main et la porta à sa bouche pour embrasser le bout de mes doigts.

« Bella » la prévins-je lorsque sa langue goutta ma peau.

Elle ignora ma supplique et se mit à lécher mon index sans même me laisser le temps de protester. Ne sachant plus que faire ni comment contrôler ma libido, je me libérai de son emprise au plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je surpris.

― S'il te plaît » chuchota-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Elle en profita pour replacer ses lèvres délicates sur le dos de ma main. J'avalai ma salive bruyamment et mon excitation atteignit des sommets lorsque elle se mit à sucer mon doigt goulûment.

« Arrête » lui ordonnai-je sévèrement, n'ayant plus la force d'endurer une telle torture.

J'étais décontenancé. Mon envie de lui sauter dessus était incommensurable mais je ne pouvais décemment pas agir sur un coup de tête. J'avais résisté pendant des années. Je pouvais contenir mes ardeurs une nuit de plus. Juste une de plus.

Étonnée, elle relâcha mon index et se mit à lécher son propre doigt. Comme pour me pousser à bout, elle posa ensuite ce même doigt sur mes lèvres brûlantes et redessina les contours de ma bouche. Incapable de résister à la tentation plus longtemps, je saisis brusquement sa main pour l'empêcher de bouger. Fiévreux, je me mis à sucer son doigt avec urgence en la dévisageant impoliment. Lorsque j'eus relâché sa paume, elle récolta ma salive en lapant son index tout comme je venais de le faire.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je en me pinçant le nez.

En guise de réponse, elle se pencha vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surpris, apeuré et même un peu malheureux, je la repoussai brusquement.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre » s'excusa-t-elle en allant se réfugier à l'autre bout du lit.

Complètement perdu, je mis un certain temps à la rejoindre. Plein d'espoir, j'enroulai précautionneusement un bras autour de sa taille et la serrai fort pour lui redonner confiance en elle, en nous. Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent à ma porte, je les chassai une à une. Au lieu de réfléchir, je pris mon courage à deux mains et déposai à mon tour un baiser timide sur sa bouche. Doux paradis.

Bella plaça une main timide sur ma nuque afin d'approfondir notre échange. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, créant en moi une foule de sensations nouvelles. À bout de souffle, elle plaqua son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux durant un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? me demanda-t-elle désarçonnée.

― Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » lui avouai-je tout bas.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Quelques secondes plus tard, nos mains entremêlées longèrent son ventre plat et atteignirent finalement l'arrondi de sa poitrine. J'arrêtai de respirer, oubliant tout du passé. Elle posa ma paume chaude sur son sein, mes hormones prirent le dessus. Je me mis à palper sa poitrine sans plus savoir où donner de la tête.

Des millions de papillons prirent leur envol au fond de mon ventre. Ma peau redevint humide de sueur et la situation empira lorsqu'elle retira son tee-shirt, m'offrant ainsi une vue incroyable sur la lingerie que j'avais aperçue un peu plus tôt.

Sans attendre la moindre permission de sa part, je replaçai ma main sur son sein pour retrouver cette sensation grisante. De mon bras libre, je l'incitai à se rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi. Mon index glissa sous l'ourlet de son sous-vêtement et heurta son mamelon tendu. Elle gémit fort, je me liquéfiai sur place.

« Continue Edward, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en ayant remarqué l'immobilité parfaite de ma main.

― Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre Bella, lui avouai-je incertain.

― Je te fais confiance » conclut-elle sûre d'elle.

Elle dégrafa lentement son soutien-gorge qui vint s'échouer sur mes genoux. J'écarquillai les yeux en apercevant sa poitrine nue à quelques centimètres seulement de mon regard. Impatient et surtout très excité, je repris le fil de mes caresses.

« C'est très agréable, me déclara-t-elle.

― Je suis bien d'accord avec toi » terminai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je lui fis signe de s'installer à califourchon sur moi. Elle s'exécuta docilement en prenant place sur mon bassin. Encore inexpérimentée, elle s'allongea sur moi timidement pour venir humer mes cheveux.

Elle embrassa mon épaule puis faufila ses doigts habiles sous ma chemise. Elle massa mon ventre un instant et titilla mes pointes pour me faire grogner. Je posai instinctivement mes mains sur ses fesses rebondies.

« Bella, gémis-je lorsqu'elle se mit à remuer les hanches en créant une friction incroyable entre nous.

― Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, me confia-t-elle.

― Moi non plus » lui appris-je d'un ton léger.

Elle prit appui sur ses coudes et commença à déboutonner mon vêtement. Mon tricot valsa à travers la pièce.

« Tu es beau, m'avoua-t-elle en admirant mon torse nu.

― Toi aussi, tu es sublime » lui répondis-je.

Elle se rallongea sur moi et je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds lorsque ses mamelons entrèrent en contact avec ma peau.

« Touche-moi Edward » m'ordonna-t-elle timidement en replaçant mes mains sur elle.

Ses plaintes suggestives m'encouragèrent à aller de l'avant. Je passai donc un doigt sous son pyjama pour caresser ses fesses à travers la dentelle de sa culotte. Ses mains habiles glissèrent sur mon ventre et atteignirent la serviette qui cachait encore mon sous-vêtement. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle la dénoua pour la faire disparaître au plus vite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à mon boxer tendu puis se rassit délicatement sur moi.

« Je n'ai jamais… commença-t-elle.

― Je sais » la coupai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle embrassa mes lèvres avec délicatesse puis pressa plus franchement son entrejambe contre mon érection, me faisant grogner toujours plus fort.

« Déshabille-moi Edward. »

Je fis lentement glisser le pantalon de son pyjama le long de ses cuisses pour lui retirer définitivement cet habit inutile. Elle se réinstalla contre moi.

« Mon Dieu » maugréai-je tout à coup en ressentant l'humidité brûlante de son intimité.

Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti le désir d'une femme. Bella était la première à me faire découvrir cet univers si déstabilisant. Et même si au fond de moi j'avais toujours rêvé de partager ces moments avec elle, j'étais effrayé à l'idée de la décevoir.

Elle se redressa légèrement et agrippa cette fois-ci l'élastique de mon boxer. Ma gorge se serra, elle m'interrogea du regard. Je lui fis signe de continuer et mon dernier vêtement disparut à son tour.

Mon sexe vint s'abattre sur mon ventre. Bella afficha une mine désemparée. Je déglutis bruyamment avant de cacher mon érection avec ma main pour ne pas la choquer plus longtemps.

« Je suis désolé, murmurai-je tout bas, pensant l'avoir déçue.

― Ne le sois pas » reprit-elle tout en enroulant délicatement ses doigts autour de mon poignet.

À mon plus grand étonnement, elle repoussa mon bras sur le côté et je lui dévoilai une nouvelle fois la partie la plus intime de mon être.

« C'est la première fois que je vois ça » m'avoua-t-elle incertaine.

La pénombre de la chambre, uniquement ravivée à l'aide d'une petite lampe de chevet, me permit tout de même de contempler les rougeurs qui venaient subitement d'envahir ses joues.

« C'est énorme » continua-t-elle.

Je souris face à sa réaction, flatté malgré tout. Mais la situation n'eut plus rien de drôle lorsque ses mains longèrent l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

« Est-ce que je peux toucher ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je hochai simplement la tête en signe d'accord. Son index passa et repassa près de mon pubis pour finalement entrer en contact avec la base de mon pénis. Elle osa bientôt plaquer sa paume contre ma verge. Mon cœur se serra, tous les muscles de mon corps se tendirent.

« C'est tellement doux » remarqua-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Montre-moi comment faire » m'ordonna-t-elle mal-à-l'aise.

J'attrapai sa main moite et la refermai autour de ma virilité. Pour guider ses mouvements, je serrai fort mon pénis avec elle. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? me demanda-t-elle.

― J'ai l'impression de fondre petit à petit. Tu me rends fou » lui avouai-je confus.

J'entamai quelques mouvements de vas et viens tout en gardant mes doigts étroitement liés aux siens. La vitesse de notre geste accéléra. Craignant venir trop rapidement, je relâchai ma prise sans tarder.

Sans dire un mot, elle pencha la tête vers moi et plus particulièrement vers mon sexe. Tout doucement, sa joue caressa mon pénis et mon pouls explosa. Encore novice dans ce domaine, elle inspecta ma verge sous tous les angles avant de déposer un baiser sur mon gland. Sa langue me chatouilla peu après. Cette délicieuse torture me fit perdre pieds rapidement, je gémis aussi fort que possible pour lui signifier ma gratitude. Elle me lécha de plus en plus franchement jusqu'à me prendre entièrement en bouche.

« Bella » chuchotai-je sous le coup de l'émotion.

Machinalement, je vins placer mes mains tremblantes à l'intérieur de sa chevelure broussailleuse pour l'aider à soutenir une cadence régulière.

« Arrête, je vais venir » la prévins-je un peu plus tard.

Malgré mes recommandations, elle continua son exercice. J'explosai sans plus pouvoir me retenir. Elle avala ma semence sans protester puis vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire partager sa découverte.

« Merci » lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille après avoir mis un terme à notre étreinte.

Bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille, je l'obligeai à s'allonger sur le dos pour pouvoir la surplomber. Doux et patient, j'embrassai d'abord son cou, ses épaules, puis son décolleté et enfin son ventre. Lorsque mon visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de sa culotte, je relevai le nez pour attendre sa décision.

« Vas-y. »

Elle saisit ma main d'une poigne frissonnante et la déposa entre ses jambes. Je frottai le tissu humide pendant un moment avant de passer un doigt sous son sous-vêtement pour frôler les poils de son pubis. Après avoir trouvé la force nécessaire, je fis délicatement glisser la dentelle le long de ses cuisses. J'observai son intimité sans rien dire, le cœur tambourinant à toute allure.

« Caresse-moi. »

Je posai mon index sur ses lèvres intimes puis les écartai tout doucement pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Lorsque mon pouce frôla son clitoris, elle sursauta puis se mit à onduler le bassin au rythme de la musique.

« Continue, j'adore » me rassura-t-elle.

Je lui souris avant de faire couler mes doigts le long de sa fente trempée. Après avoir croisé son regard empli de désir, je plongeai mon majeur en elle. Comme dans un rêve, j'y découvris beaucoup de tendresse, d'amour et de chaleur.

« Tu es très douce toi aussi » lui confiai-je d'une voix rauque.

Mon doigt effectua plusieurs allers retours, elle se cramponna à mes épaules. Un peu égoïste, je stoppai mes caresses et portai ma main à ma bouche afin de la goûter. La saveur de son sexe ravit mes papilles et je m'appliquai à sucer mes phalanges une à une sous son regard dévorant.

« Tu es exquise, lui avouai-je après avoir avalé la dernière goutte de son désir.

― Edward » me supplia-t-elle.

N'y tenant plus, je posai mes lèvres sur son pubis pour la ravir. Ma langue vint à l'encontre de son bouton de rose et son sursaut m'obligea à reculer quelque peu.

« Encore. »

Je m'exécutai sans rechigner.

« C'est tellement bon. »

Ses gémissements m'encouragèrent, ma langue se faufila entre ses plis intimes. Bella souleva les hanches pour intensifier notre contact. Je la reniflai à pleines narines et continuai à laper sa féminité devenue ma nouvelle gourmandise préférée.

Lorsqu'elle fut proche de l'orgasme, je redoublai d'efforts pour la satisfaire. Et tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle explosa en murmurant mon prénom plusieurs fois. Elle trembla, haleta, se crispa et retrouva enfin un état plus ou moins normal.

Fasciné par ce spectacle, je me rallongeai à ses côtés sans prononcer le moindre mot. Nous nous dévisageâmes durant une éternité. Ma main caressa délicatement sa tempe battante, elle embrassa le bout de mon nez puis mes lèvres.

Au moment où une nouvelle mélodie vint ravir nos oreilles, notre fougue reprit de plus belle. Je me réinstallai sur elle en prenant appui sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et nos sexes se frôlèrent. Son regard pétillant me supplia d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Tout aussi impatient que bouleversé, je restai stoïque pendant un moment avant d'embrasser sa joue pour me donner une contenance. Il fallait que je sois courageux.

Nos bouches se retrouvèrent bien vite, Bella se mit à onduler sous moi. Je chéris chaque infime partie de son corps. Je humai son parfum à n'en plus pouvoir et grognai fort. Notre échange devint de plus en plus fiévreux, j'écrasai bientôt mon érection contre son intimité pour nous faire haleter bruyamment. D'une main malhabile, je positionnai mon gland à son entrée, prêt à faire le grand saut.

Elle hocha la tête lorsque je l'interrogeai silencieusement. Alors, tout doucement, je poussai légèrement mes hanches vers l'avant pour finalement butter contre les parois de son hymen encore intact. Nos regards s'emprisonnèrent et je la pénétrai d'un coup sec, rompant ainsi l'ultime barrière qui protégeait sa virginité jusqu'à présent. Le visage de Bella se crispa et quelques larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Cette vision me fit mal, énormément.

« Je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? bégayai-je complètement désarçonné.

― Continue, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

― Non, je ne peux pas. »

Je me reculai pour abandonner les chairs tendres de sa féminité. Une sensation de manque m'envahit aussitôt.

« Reviens, je t'en supplie, sanglota-t-elle.

― Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. »

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle s'empara de mon phallus et le repositionna à sa place. Elle me pressa contre elle de toutes ses forces, je la pénétrai une nouvelle fois. Elle grimaça, encore.

« Bella.

― S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi. C'est notre dernière nuit. »

Notre dernière nuit. Cette remarque eut raison de moi. L'esprit plein de doutes, je repris le fil de nos ébats en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers notre point de jonction.

« Tu saignes, réalisai-je inquiet.

― Je vais bien. Continue » conclut-elle déterminée.

Je posai mes lèvres tremblantes sur son front transpirant puis réalisai un premier mouvement de vas et viens en elle. À ce moment-là, Bella passa ses bras autour de ma nuque pour cacher son visage dans mon cou.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

― Oui. »

Je bougeai une nouvelle fois en elle. Elle planta ses ongles dans ma peau. Je n'arrêtai pas pour autant. Lorsque un premier gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, je m'autorisai enfin à prendre du plaisir.

De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. La douceur de son sexe était incomparable, son étroitesse me faisait perdre la tête avec déraison. Plus le temps passait, plus mes perceptions s'intensifiaient et je réalisais peu à peu que nos deux corps étaient soudés l'un à l'autre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. Nous nous emboîtions à la perfection et j'avais l'agréable impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place.

« Edward…

― Tu es tellement étroite.

― J'aime te sentir en moi » me déclara-t-elle timidement.

Je m'appliquais à soutenir un rythme régulier tout en déposant mes lèvres un peu partout sur sa peau délicate. J'avais chaud et malgré mon épuisement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à mettre un terme à cette agréable danse amoureuse.

« Plus vite, murmura Bella.

― D'accord » haletai-je entre deux grognements.

J'accélérai la cadence sans plus attendre. En comprenant que ma délivrance était proche, je fis tout mon possible pour amener Bella à l'orgasme.

« Jouis pour moi, je t'en supplie » soufflai-je contre sa peau, voulant absolument partager mon paroxysme avec elle.

Mon pouce alla chatouiller son clitoris, elle se cambra plus encore. Et tout à coup, les muscles de son vagin se contractèrent. Elle poussa une longue plainte et trembla pendant quelques secondes, m'offrant une vision des plus érotiques. Sa propre jouissance me fit décrocher les étoiles. Je me déversai en elle aussitôt, le souffle court.

Transpirants et essoufflés, nous nous embrassâmes une énième et dernière fois. Je m'allongeai sur le dos, elle vint s'étendre près de moi.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? me demanda-t-elle apeurée.

― Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'en vouloir ?

― J'ai tout gâché.

― Nous avons été deux à tout gâcher, la rectifiai-je mal-à-l'aise. Mais je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé.

― Moi non plus. »

Sa réponse me déchargea d'un poids.

« Tu as été parfait, ajouta-t-elle.

― Toi aussi ma Bella. »

Elle resserra sa prise autour de moi, j'agrippai fermement sa taille comme pour ne jamais la laisser partir.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? reprit-elle indécise.

― Je ne sais pas.

― Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime Edward.

― Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout » lui répondis-je comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Sur ce, elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et ferma calmement les yeux afin de s'endormir paisiblement. Je posai mes lèvres délicates sur sa tempe recouverte de sueur.

« Mais moi je t'aime pour de bon » terminai-je d'un ton inaudible pour ne pas la réveiller.

Bientôt, la dernière composition de mon album s'acheva, la pluie cessa elle aussi. La réalité me rattrapa et une larme silencieuse roula le long de ma pommette rougie. Je rejoignis les bras de Morphée en espérant ne jamais voir le jour se lever.


End file.
